


Daddy's Milk

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: The House of the Phoenix [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest roleplay, Infantilism, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Paddling, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Channing books a scene with one of his favorite boys, Randy: A father punishing his son for being a bad boy.





	Daddy's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a log that was a part of a game on GJ called The Maison Phoenix about 13 years ago, about a secret society of rich men that owned sexual slaves. It was an AU real person game, you just took the name and likeness of someone and played a character. I have not spoken to anyone from this game in about that long and Gj is long dead, but I have a few of these logs that I will cobble together as a series.

Channing had once again arranged for his favorite boy, Randy, to meet him in a nice suite within the Maison Phoenix. It was odd, but he really did care about the boy despite the fact that he was only paying for sex. But it was nice, and it wasn't like he could have it in the real world with his parents in control all the time. Today he waited in casual clothes, jeans and a t shirt, but made sure he brought more, even better toys this time, determined to give Randy an even better time than before.

Randy got another call, and slipped down to the groomers, relieved that except for the occasional twinge, his soreness was all gone. Once again he headed into the cold showers, and washed with the bare amenities that were there. When he got out he was handed a shirt and pants. He bent down and stepped into the pants, and had to struggle with them. By the time he got them pulled up all the way, they were just below his knee, and making his privates....uncomfortable. The shirt he was handed was no better, and Randy felt rather strange in the outfit. Even he had never worn clothing this tight before. He was almost afraid to kneel for the master, because his pants might split. Even so when he got there he knelt. 

"Master’s slave."

Channing smiled and shook his head. "No no no, Randy, You know you don't have to call me master. Just Channing. Or daddy..." He smiled, pulling him up and giving him a big kiss. 

"Miss daddy?"

Randy couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face, nor did he want to. 

"Daddy!" he squealed, giving him a kiss back. "Oh yes daddy."

Channing held him close, planting little kisses on his mouth again and again. "How much?"

Randy pulled back slightly and spread his arms as far as they’d go. 

"This much daddy." he said, then whimpered, diving back into the kisses. He really was glad to see Channing again. He was quickly gaining a place in his heart as his favorite master.

Channing smiled and kissed him a few more moments, then went and sat on the bed. "What have you done while daddy was away?"

"I was a good boy daddy. Well...except when I tried on mommy’s makeup. But she looks so pretty with it on and I wanted to look pretty like that. I couldn’t do it right though, and mommy got mad." Randy said, looking at his feet.

"You are always pretty..." He smiled, touching the boy's face. "But if mommy was mad... Daddy might have to do something."

Randy looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Like what daddy?" he asked, biting his lower lip. 

"I just wanted to look pretty like you." he protested. "When you’re modeling or on camera."

"Well I spanked you last time..."He said with a nod. "I don't know if I can do that twice."

Randy pouted, all the while getting excited at thinking over possible punishments. "What then daddy?"

"Daddy might have to... not let you make milk." He purred. Of course he would let Randy cum eventually, but for now that seemed like a fun punishment.

"No-no Milk daddy?" Randy asked. 

"None at all?" That was a punishment alright, but a fun one and Randy shuddered in anticipation.

"You can make milk if you are REALLY good and do everything that daddy tells you to." He smiled and trailed his finger down Randy's stomach.

Randy inhaled, and sucked his belly in as Channing ran his finger down it.

"Okay Daddy." he said, running his own hands down Channing’s shirt covered chest.

Channing smirked and reached into his suitcase, pulling something out and hiding it. "Take off your clothes and make sure to think REALLY nice things about daddy."

Randy took off his clothes with some relief, and folded them. He was indeed thinking of nice things, and his cock was already starting to stir with interest. "I always think nice things about you Daddy."

Channing smiled, keeping his surprise clenched in his fist. "Now undress your daddy."

Randy grinned up at him. "Yes Daddy." he murmured, starting at his shirt. It doesn’t take him long, pushing it up and replacing shirt with mouth as he went along.

"Mmm.... Now daddy's pants." He smirked, leaning back, continuing to conceal his little toy in his hand. 

Randy’s hands got busy with his jeans, opening them up then pulling them down inch by inch. 

“Step up daddy.” he said when he got to his ankles. 

Channing smiled and rubbed the top of Randy's head, ruffling his blonde hair, then stood as he was told by the little blonde. "So far so good Randy. " 

Randy’s hands crept up to the briefs Channing was wearing, avoiding the erection straining the fabric. If daddy wasn’t going to let him cum for awhile, he’d make sure to make it torture for him as well. See how _he_ liked it. 

Channing trailed his fingers along the boy's jaw line, then up to his mouth where he pushed the fore and middle fingers inside, sliding them in and out. "Randy... take them off or daddy _won't_ let you make milk at all." 

Randy eagerly sucked on the fingers that slid into his mouth. His hands dragged the briefs down, past Channing’s erection and down to the floor. All the while his tongue was working the two fingers as if it was a cock. He was hoping he’d find out soon what was in the hand that wasn’t in his mouth, and working toward getting him to show him. 

"Is your pee pee good and hard, son?" He asked with a seductive growl, looking down to see. 

Randy moaned around the fingers, nodding his head and thrusting his hips upward so that his ‘daddy’ could see better. He was most definitely hard, and just waiting for the toy behind Channing’s back. He had a feeling he knew what it was, given his punishment and he hoped he was right. God he loved cock rings.

Channing smiled and turned slightly, his hard cock slapping the side of Randy's face with a wet thud. 

"Lay back on the bed for daddy so he can get a better look." 

Randy let out another moan as his ‘daddy’s’ cock slapped his face. He slipped off of his fingers, and then swayed to the bed, wiggling his ass. He climbed up onto it, and laid down spreading his legs and looking at him seductively. 

Channing smirked and crawled between his legs, finally letting him see the small black leather cock ring in his hand. "Does Randy know what this is?"

Randy knows what it is, but it's not likely that the boy he's pretending to be would. He shook his head. 

"No daddy what is it?"

“It’s called a _cock ring_ , boy. If I put it on you, you can’t make milk unless I wanted you to.” Channing grinned, twirling the device between his fingers, leaning in and teasing his thigh with a kiss.

"They can do that?" He gasped, eyes big. 

"That’s not fair." He whimpered at the kiss, wanting it elsewhere. This was going to be a fun scene- Channing’s always were- but it would be aggravating as well no doubt.

"Mhmm... Daddy can do whatever he wants to you and you'll never make milk until he wants it..." He grinned, then leaned over and torturously took the boy into his mouth, sucking him hungrily.

While it was true that Randy wouldn’t cum until Daddy wanted it, it wouldn’t be because he couldn’t. He was fully capable of cumming through even a gates of hell if properly motivated as his scene with Master Sean proved. He let out a moan as his cock was surrounded by wet heat, and he thrusted his hips upward. 

"Daddy...." he whined.

Channing moaned around his cock and continued to suck on him feverishly, stroking the base as he swallowed him all up. then he pulled off after a while and grinned. "What games do you want to play?"

Randy’s Daddy was driving him crazy. He twisted and turned in the sheets, a sheen of sweat building on his body. "One where I get to make milk daddy."

"That comes later, little Randy!" He pouted and leaned down, nibbling lightly at his balls. He was trying to punish him, but god he did want to taste him. Still, he'd put it off longer.

"Fine daddy." he said, squirming as he tasted his balls. 

"My bottom hole’s all better now!" he informed him excitedly.

"Oh?" He smirked. "Turn over. Daddy wants to inspect it."

Randy did, moaning as his cock came in contact with the bed. The friction there was wonderful and it was all he could do not to rut against the sheets. But that would upset daddy, so he just lay there waiting to feel his fingers breach his hole.

Channing smile and rubbed his thumb roughly at his hole, moaning at the sight. "That feels good?"

Randy groaned in reply, nodding his head. "Yes daddy." He arched his back, pressing back into it. "Missed you daddy."

 

"Missed you too, honey..." He said. But if it was a finger he wanted, he was mistaken. Channing spread the cheeks with his hands and leaned down, kissing the pink hole tenderly with a soft purr, flicking his tongue at the opening.

Randy _had_ been expecting a finger, and he nearly jerked off the bed when he felt a moist tongue instead. He let out a pleasure-filled yell, his cock throbbing with each thrust of the tongue.

That's what Channing wanted to hear, and it encouraged him more, so he completely spread him open now, PLUNGING his tongue inside, wriggling it around with a sensual moan.

Channing soon had him screaming in ecstasy, the tongue sending wave upon wave of pleasure through him. Soon he was pleading, begging at the top of his lungs for his daddy to let him cum. Even though a part of him hoped he doesn’t. It was much too soon into the game for that.

But he'd love to make his little boy happy, yet he knew that he'd be extremely happy cum at the end of the night when his orgasm shot to the ceiling. So he continued to voraciously eat his ass, reaching between his legs and stroking him hard and fast.

It really wasn’t fair. Either things would be enough to make him cum alone, but both together...It was a good thing he had the cock ring or he’d already be gone. As it was, it was still a near thing. "Daddy please....need it!"

"Need what?" He moaned, flicking his tongue in and out. "Daddy's pee pee?"

"Something...anything more!" he begged, fucking himself on his tongue. 

"Ooooooh god." He was panting, desperate, and his cock was slowly turning purple. "Please!"

Channing pulled away and crawled onto the bed next to him, laying back on it with his arms behind his head. 

"There it is, do what you want with it." He said, nodding to his cock.

If he couldn’t cum yet, he was going to make Channing feel damn guilty about denying it to him. He devoured his cock, sucking on it as if he was a vacuum cleaner. His cheeks looked hollow and his eyes bugged a little bit, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh jesus! Randy!" He wasn't expecting him to just devour his cock like that, but it was damn good that he did. He rested his hand on the back of his head and guided him. Fuck, he'd cum too soon if he kept that up.

Randy smirked at his reaction and hummed around his cock, swallowing and clenching his throat muscles. He’d show him a blow job. Channing had only thought he’d had good blow jobs before. Now he’d show him a fantastic one.

"Oh fuck... oh jesus... oh fuck..." Channing was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. He must've done something REALLY right to be deserving of such a blowjob. He was so close to cumming it wasn't even funny.

Randy waited until he could feel his balls drawing up. Until he knew he was going to cum with anymore stimulation...and he pulled off. Completely.

"R-Randy!" He yelps\ed when he pulled away. 

"That's no fair! Daddy's gonna let you make milk..." He pouted slightly, looking at him with big eyes.

Randy smirked at him. "Oh alright daddy." he says pouting slightly. He gently licked the tip of his cock knowing that as close as he was that was all it was going to take.

And Channing exploded his creamy, white liquid all over Randy's face. He closed his eyes with a groan and smiled.

Randy’s own cock convulsed in a sympathy orgasm as the cum hit his face, except it was denied to him, held back by the cock ring. He cried out in frustration. Then he opened his eyes as thick ropey strands dripped off his face and hair and lifted a hand up to it, catching some and licking them off his fingers.

Channing leaned up and licked some of his seed off his face. "Would you like to make milk now?"

Randy’s cock was now an angry purple, and his balls were drawn way up. He was threatening to burst right past the leather cock ring, and he wa glad when his daddy asked him if he wanted to make milk. "Oh please daddy!"

"You want to splash your milk on daddy's face?" He purred, laying back and watching him writhe.

"Then we’d match!" Randy said, now resorting to thinking of woman to stave off his impending orgasm.

Channing smiled big and wiggled his finger in a come hither fashion. "Put your pretty little pee pee in daddy's face."

Randy moved forward until his cock was in Channing’s face. 

"What now daddy!" he asked. He just couldn’t wait to cum. By now...it was driving him insane!

Channing chuckled and began to stroke him quickly, as if to build up his orgasm even more, then held it steady with his mouth open wide as he popped open the button on the underside of the ring.

Randy let out a yell as the ring was opened and he came with a yell, splashing all over his face. 

"Thank you daddy..." he said, gasping as he came down from it.

Channing grinned and caught as much of his cum in his mouth as he could with a moan, licking his lips clean. "Tell daddy what you want to do now." 

Randy spoke, as if reluctantly. “Well daddy....you let me make milk so it wasn’t really a punishment...” 

Channing smiled and pulled him in closer by handfuls of his ass and gave his cock a lick. "So how should daddy punish you now?" 

Randy wiggled. “Well....Nana always threatens to bend me over a desk and give me a good paddling daddy.” 

"Oh?" He grinned. "Daddy does have a paddle in his briefcase..." 

Randy giggled then sobered. “Aww Daddy.....” However, his hardening erection gave the lie to his feigned reluctance. 

Channing got up and got the paddle out of the briefcase, then sat on the table next to him and pat his knee. "Come here." 

Randy looked down and trailed his foot in a circle on the floor. 

“Do I hafta daddy?” he asked in a tremulous voice. 

Channing smirked and rubbed the knob of his soon to be erect again head and held the black holed paddle up in his left hand. "Yes..." 

“But I don’t wanna...” he whined, ignoring his own rising cock. “It’s not fair. I looked pretty....” 

"But..." He smiled, fondling his own cock still. "Daddy has to. It makes you a better man." 

“I don’ wanna be a man daddy...I wanna be your little boy.” he pouted, but came forward anyway staring at Channing’s cock hungrily. 

Channing patted his leg more now that his cock was erect. "You'll always be my little boy no matter how old you get." 

Randy finally bent over his leg, pressing his belly heavily against his cock. He wiggled, getting settled and setting his cock between his ‘daddy’s’ legs. 

Channing kissed his ear and whispered. "This hurts daddy more than it hurts you..." He said, pulling the paddle back, then slapping it against his ass harshly. 

_”I bet it does.”_ Randy thought, his cock jerking as the paddle slammed into his ass. “Ow!” 

Channing bit his lip and smiled as the boy squirmed, then pulled back and did it again, this time several times in a row. 

Randy yelped. It really did hurt, but that didn’t stop his cock from pulsing in time with each smack. 

Channing gave it a few more slaps before slowing to a stop, grinning and sitting the paddle down. He then brushed his fingers along the now red marks with flesh colored holes on his bottom. "You'll be a good boy now, right?" 

Randy whimpered. 

“Yes Daddy. I don’t mean to be bad.” he said, rutting against his leg. 

Channing smiled and trailed the fingers down to do their favorite thing, and massaged against his hole. "You won't do it again?" 

Randy pouted “Daddy...I liked mommy’s makeup though.” he said, moaning as his finger rubbed against his hole. 

Channing nibbled on his ear some as he pressed inside him slowly. "Boys don't need makeup, Randy. We already look nice." 

“Alright Daddy… I won’t.” he said pressing his face against his thigh. His head turned to the side and he breathed hotly by his ‘daddy’s’ balls. 

Channing slid his finger in all the way to the knuckle with a big grin as he wriggled it about inside him. "What should we do now, son?" 

“Something fun Daddy.” Randy said thrusting back against the finger, forcing it deeper. “Something different.” 

Channing grinned and leaned down, biting at the skin of his back. "Want daddy to hurt you more? Y'know... just for fun, and he'll stop if you want."

Randy bit his lip. "I guess that would be alright Daddy..." he says softly. His face showed some uncertainty, but his eyes showed eagerness to begin. 

"Tell me Randy..." He smirked, popping his finger out of his ass and sliding him off his lap. "You ever been whipped before?"

Randy smirked then widened his eyes and shook his head. "No daddy...just paddled."

"So... would you like to feel what a good whipping feels like, Randy?" He asked, moving over to his suitcase.

Randy looked over in trepidation at the new tool daddy introduced to the scene. “What’s that, daddy?”

"The whip, silly..." He grinned, snapping the whip as he pulled it out.

Randy the child flinched at the sound, but Randy the man couldn’t help but tense in anticipation. Channing had never whipped him before so he had no idea of his level of expertise in such matters. He allowed himself the thrill of assuming he could wield it well.

"Go to the bed and hold onto the headboard, tight." He said, walking over and snapping the whip once again before Randy did as he was told.

Randy did so, his hands holding on tight. It’d be easier if he was tied up, but he was not going to disobey his ‘daddy.’ He tensed his back, waiting for the first blow.

Channing got on the bed behind him, and pulled Randy's head back into a soft kiss. "Remember... no matter what happens, I love you. Just tell daddy if he needs to stop."

Randy nodded gently while kissing him. Then he braced himself, spreading his legs. "I’m ready daddy."

Channing moved back and waited at the end of the bed, then crawled off and reared the whip back, lashing him once (not hard, just enough to leave a mark).

Randy let out a groan at the first touch of the whip, loving the feel of the leather cracking against his skin. His fingers tightened even more on the headboard in an effort not to let go.

"You okay, baby?" He asked, cracking the whip between his hands, waiting for a response before attempting another.

"Yes Daddy." he said, his head hanging between his braced arms. "I’m ‘k."

Channing smiled and pulled back, lashing him again, twice this time, and waited for another response. 

Randy let his head fall backwards, and let out a low moan. He was enjoying every minute of this, as was obvious by his heavy erection. 

Channing grinned at the pleasant response, and leans forward, licking the trickling blood off of the welts of his back. "Taste good son." 

“Mmmm...” Randy hummed, arching his back towards Channing’s tongue. 

“What do I taste like Daddy?” he asked. 

"Like copper and cherries." He said, licking up the pit of his back and tossing the whip to the side, running his fingers over his sides as he pressed his chest to Randy's back, pulling his head back into a passionate kiss. God he couldn't keep his hands off of his beautiful boy... 

Randy allowed his head to be pulled back, his back stinging slightly against Channing’s chest. His mouth conformed to his, his tongue dancing with Channing’s- seeking their mutual pleasure. 

"I love you..." He moaned against his mouth, hard cock sliding up in between his asscheeks, not penetrating him, but nestling just inside like a hotdog in a bun. 

"Daddy wants to make love to his favorite boy..."

"Oh Please Daddy." Randy moaned. 

"Put your pee-pee in my bum." He batted his eyes, and leaned his head against the headboard.

Channing reached down and gripped his cock with a nod, then began to press himself inside Randy with a little moan. 

"Anything for my baby boy..." He said, placing his own over Randy's hands on the headboard, holding him there as he thrust deep inside the boy.

"Daddy!" He cried out, thrusting back against him. 

"Oooh Randy!" He gasped, clutching his hands harder, kissing the corner of his lip, moving in and out at a faster pace. "L-love doing this... Love your bottom, Randy..."

Randy let out a yell. "Me too Daddy. Don't stop...Don't ever stop!" The feel of him inside him- thrusting fast and hard was bringing him close to the edge.

"I'll never stop Randy, Never!" He groaned, sliding his dick in and out of the little hole, moaning, shivering, shuddering and howling. He was gonna orgasm. And it would feel like the first time.

"Make milk Daddy, make milk!" Randy cried, clenching around him. He wanted to feel his seed rush into him, filling him and claiming him.

"Yesss... Anything for my little boy..." He groaned, gasping for air, thrusting hard, in and out, jabbing his prostate and reaching down to stroke him. Then at his request, he came hard and fast, spilling out of him as he did so.

"I love my baby boy..."

"Love you to daddy." he murmurs, his own cock is still hard since he hasn't received permission yet. He whimpers.

"Make milk baby. Cum for daddy..." He moaned, sliding his lips across the underline of Randy's jaw. 

That permission was all he needed. He erupted, making quite a lot of 'milk'. 

"Daddy!" he yelled in the throes of his orgasm. His head fell back against his back as his milk coated his stomach, the headboard, and the sheets.

Channing held him up against his body, hands running all over his skin, moaning as his lips trailed down his neck. "Mmm... tired Randy?"

"Little bit daddy, hungie' too." he murmured softly, relaxing his hold on the headboard and lowering himself to the bed.

"Oooh. Daddy must get us a big breakfast in the morning, then." He giggled with a sweet smile, kissing at his boy's jaw. 

"Alright daddy." Randy mumbles, rubbing his head against his pillow. "Night"


End file.
